A Dream Within a Dream
by lczyze01
Summary: [***I plan on updating every Monday and Tuesday. I may only upload 2 chapters or I'll upload more. To start out, I'll upload up to 7 chapters. Then I'll see how I feel. But I will upload no less than 2 every week.***]
1. Explanation

Explination

[***I plan on updating every Monday and Tuesday. I may only upload 2 chapters or I'll upload more. To start out, I'll upload up to 7 chapters. Then I'll see how I feel. But I will upload no less than 2 every week.***]

Real world which is actually sort of cannon since it'll follow the story a little but obviously with a different character added in. Rinne is a fugitive under levi's watch since she was caught years later after stealing 3dm gear and was caught practicing with it and given the choice to be in jail or join the survey corps under levi's watch. (italicized writing)

Dream world is Rinne's dreams about the real world that she doesn't know exists in the College world. The dreams are far too vivid for Rinne to believe they're just dreams until Titan's start showing up and she soon starts to push it off, until she notices that everyone in this world is exactly how they are in the real world(what would be considered college world). Levi tries to be friends with her without telling her about the real world… (bold writing)

College world is an induced state thanks to Zoe Hange. Rinne lost her memory of the real world for some reason but Levi remembers and same with Erwin, but everyone else is has no connection to the real world even though they are the same people. Zoe has prompted everyone to not interfere with those who don't know about the real world and just go with the flow of the induced world due to potential panic that can be caused and how devastating the consequences would be. (regular text writing)

Levi's point of view will be written in regular text writing but will be indicated that it is Levi's point of view via the chapter title or indicated within a chapter.

[Chapter One will be right after this, and so on.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Real World Becomes Suspended with Sleep

[This chapter is the moments leading to Levi, Erwin, and Rinne landing in the Alternative Universe, so please bear with me as this is my first Fan Fiction.]

" _Please, please, please will you three do this experiment for me? I am absolutely dying to know if it really works!" Hange proclaimed to Erwin, Levi, and Rinne._

" _Shitty glasses, why should I? These experiments of yours are fucking terrible and you will probably kill us." Levi replied in his monotone expressionless way._

" _It kind of seems fun… possibly going to some alternative universe through some type of injection. Maybe I've been hanging around Hange and Moblit too long but we should do it." Rinne said with a smile on her face._

" _But there is so much work to be done, I don't think I could do it, especially if it takes too long." The tall blond told Hange._

" _I promise it's going to be simple, as long as it works, you'll just get in, do some looking around and two hours later, I'll wake you three up! Come on please I'm beggin' ya!" Hange was on her knees begging._

 _After the four of them had been going at it for an hour about this experiment, they all cracked and agreed, mostly Erwin and Rinne forced Levi to do it. Hange had gotten all the equipment ready and had them stay in her office where she had three cots ready for them to lay on and prepared them for the injections simultaneously._

" _Ready?" Hange asked them._

 _The three replied at the same time, "as I'll ever be." Then that is when it started and the three drifted off and everything became a wait and see game for two hours._

 _After two hours passed, Hange tried waking them up with the injection she created and almost expected, it failed and drove poor Moblit into a bit of a panic, while Hange attempted to work on a new way to get the three back._

[Sorry this is sort of a short chapter, but I wanted to get to the point and the next chapter will start Rinne's POV in the College World, then the chapter after will be Levi's POV. But, there it is, how it all starts. Please leave feedback, I'd love to hear what you guys think.]


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sometimes I feel Out of Place

[So this is the start of the College Universe. From Rinne's Point of View]

Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz buzz: the sound I hear at 6:45a.m. Oh wait, that's my alarm and I have to get up. Talking to myself I assure myself the need to straighten this deep red crap on my head that is my hair before I look horrible for the first day of my second year of college.

It took an hour to get ready, I blame it all on my hair, getting my black skinny jeans on and having to lace up the black high-tops. I get out of the house with my book bag draped over my shoulders and walk down the street to Trost College.

I realized I was grinning when I stated out loud, "look at all the newbies, I wonder how many of them are going to be in any of my classes."

Reaching inside the college, I walk past this guy who is so familiar yet, I've never met him even though he seemed to be shocked by my presence… that raven hair with the undercut the one that was seriously only like an inch and a half taller than me. Oh well, class is starting in ten minutes and I have to get to the other side of the school for class, no need to be wondering about these things.

I run into these two people were a little confused, they looked new, the one was a girl with black hair, she had a red scarf on, and the boy, he had a tan, and those eyes, such beautiful teal-green eyes. "Hey there, I'm Rinne, you look lost could I help you?"

The boy spoke first, "I am Eren and this is my sister Mikasa, we are supposed to be in a literature class with Professor E. Smith, and we can't find the stupid wing the class is in."

"Well, Eren and Mikasa, you're in luck! That's where I am heading, follow me okay?" I wave these two to follow me and they do, I ask "is this your first year here? I've never seen you around." They reply with a low "yes ", like they were nervous. I just belt out, "it'll be fine! This is my second year and it'll be fine, what major are you taking? This literature class is a gen ed class we all have to take." The female answered this time for the both of them, "we are both in criminal justice. He wants to become a cop and I want to be a forensic anthropologist."

Science nerds, really?

"Alright, here we are, just in time," I say as I enter the classroom and I wave to Professor Smith since I've had him for a class before this and he is really cool. I notice that look, that raven haired guy did the same thing, look at me like they knew me and it was a shock to even see me with those wide eyes.

Everyone is seated and the class starts. The class takes 75 minutes to finish and I am almost positive everyone wanted to fall asleep because we were learning about this unheard of author the Professor found and we were going to have to learn about it more. Hooray…

For that literature class, we were put in groups and I got Eren, Mikasa, some kid named Jean and another named Reiner. Reiner was pretty tall, but man those golden eyes… He seemed to be pretty intimidating though. And that Jean guy, he was tall but not as tall as Reiner and his hair was kind of cute, I wanted to tousle it… shorter on the sides and darker than that ashy hue for the top part… He had that same expression Eren did and well, he definitely speaks his mind. Had I really put this class off that long? It was mostly first years except for myself and Reiner, who waited longer than I did since he was a 3rd year.

Classes for the day for me ended as I only had 3 for the day. I was getting ready to leave when I notice Professor Erwin and that Raven haired guy talking and I can hear some of their louder whispers.

"She does not remember who she is, I really think you need to be friends with her here and make sure she stays okay, since she still is your responsibility Levi, got it? Who knows if it is just temporary or if it is permanent." Smith looked at me and smiled a little waving me over so I came over.

"Hello Professor Smith, how can I help you?" I ask a little nervously.

"This is Levi, Levi Ackerman, I was hoping you two would get a long since it is his last year here and he never made any friends. Be soft okay? He is a little rough around the edges."

Levi….

Levi looked at me fairly expressionless, blank dare I say and I sort of groan because, a grump and me, a fairly shy girl how could this possibly be? Really Professor Erwin?

"Hey." Is all this guy could murmur out before taking my hand and going to the library which startled me because we just met and he is already grabbing me taking me places.

"This isn't how you befriend people! Let go!" I hiss to him, trying to resist but damn he's strong and we stop at the library doors.

"Do I look familiar to you?"

What a strange question. "No, not really, I mean I thought so, but I just stick it as I've seen you around campus. Why?" I'm pretty leery about this now.

He sighed and for a second, it sounded like there was disappointment but why would there be? I never knew him. He was clean… well-groomed and skinny jeans that didn't have holes in them like mine did over the knees and who tucks in button up shirts into skinny jeans? I shrugged and asked him, "is that all? I want to get home. I got things to do."

"Can we exchange numbers? Keep in touch outside of here since our classes are different most likely."

Okay, he is not as much of a stick in the mud as I thought and I smiled at him giving him a piece of paper with my number on it and turned to walk away to go home.

After getting home I plopped myself onto my bed and stared at my phone. Surprisingly I receive a text message saying "Hey it is Levi, how are you?" We end up texting back and forth for a little while and getting to know each other better. Like how he is in the Criminal Justice program, and he is getting close to graduation. He kept asking questions about if I liked certain things and actually yes, to every single thing he asked.

It was like he knew me and was just confirming it, quite creepy to be honest but it had to be a coincidence.

I told him how my parents passed away due to medical complications they received being doctors and all and he said sorry to hear like everyone does. Wait, have I been smiling at my phone this whole time? Oh man, my face is flushed I can tell. Oh man, I am not starting to like this guy am I? I just need sleep… that is it… I text him telling him I am going to bed since it is after 7:30p.m. now. I put my phone down and I fall asleep rather quickly.

 **I woke up, a little dazed and confused, in what looked like a cell, hand cuffs on and what was I wearing? A skirt and some type of fold over shirt with buttons almost looked like a kimono and I turn to look out the bars and notice Levi.**

" **Levi… What's going on? Why am I here? Where is here?" I asked fairly confused.**

" **You forgot already? Tch. You fucking stole gear and now you're caught and this is where you stay since you chose my squad over imprisonment. Just clean up, I'm not letting your filthy body near me, let alone close to my office to get your gear. Its training time. Hurry up brat." What the hell? Such a different side of Levi from the one at school.**

" **Stole gear? Squad? Imprisonment? I'm so confused. We were just tex…" Things started getting clearer like I was supposed to be here and I noticed all the memories for this place were here and everything oddly made sense and I dropped what I was saying "never mind. Alright, hold on. Wait, my cuffs?" He releases the cuffs and I go to brush my teeth and shower just like it was a normal day. Getting changed into the uniform Levi set on my bed I realize it is fairly comfortable for such tight clothes. I notice after realizing all the memories coming in, my attitude was changing and I was actually not this person everyone here did not know but I was a person everyone knew.**

" **About damn time. You take longer than I do and that is hard to do." He so coldly proclaimed.**

" **Sorry" is all I could belt out while adjusting the boots walking out of the cellar.**

 **We walked down a hallway towards a mass of doors, assuming the offices of the squad leaders and higher ups and stopping at a door Levi opens the door and points to the case of the table in the corner and I look seeing a fairly large case.**

" **Is that my gear?" I asked getting happy to see it again.**

" **Stupid kid, yes. You have new gear since the set you stole is outdated and your harnesses were worn out and about to break so new harness too. Can't have you dying from gear malfunction, either you die by natural causes or by the hands of a titan during our missions, got it?" he coldly tells me and I nod grabbing the harnesses and put them on like it is second nature to me. I tighten all the buckles and smile opening the case to reveal the gear.**

" **You look like damn child opening a gift for their birthday. Calm down." I faintly hear getting the gear out and attaching it to the proper spots.**

 **I put my hair up in a ponytail and smile at Levi who seems less than impressed with me which makes me pout a little. "Mister grumpy bear" is all I let out in a teasing manner.**

 **Not soon after that I feel my button up shirt getting tight and I look to see Levi's hand gripping me by a handful of my shirt and I end up squealing belting out apology after apology for calling him that. I think he enjoys being some sadistic asshole sometimes because I see a small flicker of his mouth, the corner curled up revealing a smirk… That asshole wants to make me submissive to control me… too bad I'm so weak compared to him and he most definitely could throw me across the room if he wanted to.**

Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, my alarm clock is going off again at 6:45a.m. What the hell was that?

[This concludes chapter two and next chapter will be Levi's POV. All feedback is accepted. Thanks.]


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hange, You're Dead When We Get Back (Levi's POV)

It's been a year and seven months since Rinne was sentenced to my squad after she was finally caught after stealing the 3D Maneuvering Gear five years prior. She was given the ultimatum of either my squad to fight Titans or imprisonment for more than 10 years, she chose my squad. She was nothing more than a fucking brat who needed to be taught a lesson and treated like the criminal she was. But why the fuck did she end up growing on me? Absolutely wrong, it should not have happened and yet, she brought out a change in me and I could handle her touching me to either move me or take me somewhere and me touching her to move her or take her somewhere. It was not normal and Erwin knew it, he knew she was different the moment he met her.

Now, here we are, Erwin, Rinne, and I, being begged by Hange to try some experiment that could possibly send us to another dimension. Fucking shitty glasses, she doesn't need us. What the actual fuck?

"Please, please, please will you three do this experiment for me? I am absolutely dying to know if it really works!" Hange is actually begging.

Rinne is all too happy to help since Hange is sort of a mother figure to her as it seems and Erwin was reluctant as was I but somehow that little brat, Rinne, wiggled her way past Erwin's shell and got him to accept as long as Hange said it wasn't going to take forever.

"I promise it's going to be simple, as long as it works, you'll just get in, do some looking around and two hours later, I'll wake you three up! Come on please I'm beggin' ya!" That crazy person was definitely not giving in, she even got down on her knees.

Here we were, all agreeing to it, somehow I can't say no to Rinne who asked me to please do it with Erwin's help. We were all getting prepped before we knew it and off we went to a slumber so deep a bomb couldn't wake us up.

What felt like weeks was really only a few hours and I woke up, alone in a place that was so unreal, so futuristic with portable phones that had touch screens and these things called televisions that were so thin but had some moving pictures… But then these fake memories started flooding with my own memories and I realized, shitty glasses actually fucking did it. This universe was real.

I laid down on the bed, closing my eyes to assess these memories for this world because I obviously had to try and fit in. But, no more than 10 minutes into it, that phone started ringing and it said "Erwin Smith"… that is my higher up… the professor here in this universe… okay, answer, I answered it cautiously. "Levi? Do you know where Rinne is? I don't see her!" Okay, he remembers who he is… "No I don't she isn't around me."

After talking we realized we still had our memories so we were good, but where was Rinne? Erwin hasn't seen her yet and neither have I. We decided to go to this schooling establishment to try and find her and if it wasn't my luck, that deep red hair was peeking through the crowd of people and my eyes widen as she walked past me, but it was different, she didn't know me. She didn't come with her memories. Shit. What do we do? Erwin. Have to tell him. With my knowledge that poured in, I texted Erwin letting him know and he told me to meet him after classes to discuss things. Realizing a lot of these people look exactly like the people back home, but no one knows a thing. Hange told us not to interfere with returning memories… but it's Rinne… She's supposed to be on this experiment with Erwin and I.

After the classes were over I met Erwin in the hallway near an exit and we were talking about what the fuck was going on and what we were going to do about Rinne.

"She does not remember who she is, I really think you need to be friends with her here and make sure she stays okay, since she still is your responsibility Levi, got it? Who knows if it is just temporary or if it is permanent." Smith was saying this in a tone that was supposed to be a whisper but he isn't the whisper type. Next thing I know he's waving to someone behind be and I look over and it's Rinne. What is she wearing here anyway? She looks so odd… out of place really. Ripped pants that were tight and shoes that were higher than normal shoes but not the height of boots… and she didn't even have the fucking decency to button up that shirt and she's revealing a lot. Fucking brat I swear. Can't even leave her alone in another universe without doing something stupid…

Her voice as she came closer, was nervous toned, "Hello Professor Smith, how can I help you?"

The fuck Levi get it together; you can't melt here.

Erwin proceeded to be the dick bag he is and force this little friendship theory on. "This is Levi, Levi Ackerman, I was hoping you two would get along since it is his last year here and he never made any friends. Be soft okay? He is a little rough around the edges." I was going to fucking punch him. I really think he was enjoying this, at least I think he knows how I currently feel about Rinne, which fuck if I actually knew myself. I wanted to stress clean, this place was still filthy.

I was so familiar with her from our world and things seemed natural when I grabbed her wrists leading her to the library around the corner and she was definitely resisting and her words pierce me "This isn't how you befriend people! Let go!" Fuck, she's never told me to let her go before if I ever took her somewhere when I touched her hands or shoulders… but that pink tint that was across her cheeks was just visible enough for me to let her go right by the library and my words just flow, "do I look familiar to you?"

Her leery tone seems to pierce me again, "No, not really, I mean, I thought so, but I just stick it as I've seen you around campus, why?" I ask to exchange numbers to talk more since her number wasn't in my phone thing already and we go our separate ways. Later on about 6p.m. I end up texting Rinne and we talked for a while and she ended up saying she had to go to sleep because of classes in the morning. Damn… Hange, you're dead when we get out of this. We should have been back hours ago.

I call Erwin and he says in that tone I hate so much, "You are contacting me? It must be a special day. What's up?"

I tell him about talking to Rinne and I can hear the nonverbal action of him shaking his head and I yell "Oi! No need to be doing that shit, don't get all disappointed in you actions, you want Rinne to remember as much as I do."

After a pause he finally admits "yes I do, but right now, I don't even think we're going to be going back any time soon. We just have to hope Hange gets her head out of her ass and Moblit is keeping her busy trying to fix this. So calm down and go to bed. School is tomorrow and you have to go. So do I."

I sigh and we hang up and go to bed and it doesn't feel long even though it was when this damn little noise box makes noise at about 7a.m.

I turn off my alarm and see my phone is lit up and there's a text from Rinne saying "good morning" and "I had the strangest dream last night and you were in it." She's peeked my interest so I respond, "want to talk about it on break today?" which she texts back, "yeah, library?" "Sure" I respond.

What could she possibly have dreamt about with me in it? I'm really curious now. Break time needs to get here… Fast.

[Next chapter will resume in Rinne's POV and it's going to start getting a little interesting. See you next time!]


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: I Have Started to Feel Like I Don't Belong in This World

[This is back to Rinnes POV, just to clarify.]

In the morning, after my alarm jerked me out of that crazy dream, I immediately got up and reached for my phone and for some reason, texted Levi to tell him about the dream. I still don't know why, even after the text went through "I had the strangest dream last night and you were in it." There was no backing out of it now.

There was no backing out of it now. I was so out of it all day in school. Even after meeting a lot of people yesterday and today. Altogether, I now have made friends with a lot of first years and even some fourth years. Mikasa, Eren, Levi, Armin, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Farlan and Isabel. It was all so crazy that even with all these friends I've made… I still feel like I don't belong in this world, especially after that dream.

Mikasa and Eren invited everyone to The Garrison, a restaurant that their caregiver owns in which everyone seems to have accepted except Levi, after classes which ended at 5p.m. today for most of us.

Finally break time hits and I hurry to the library where I see Levi sitting at table, dressed like he did yesterday, but with a different colored button up shirt with some dark wash skinny jeans but he had on a beanie which, for the life of me thought was the hottest thing ever for him and I took a deep breath and walked over to him and sat down across from him and faintly smiles.

He finally looked up from his phone to me with an emotionless face, as usual and asks me "So, how are you feeling?"

I just shrugged since I really don't know how to answer. He cuts to the chase "want to tell me about this dream of yours?"

I do, I start explaining it to him and I'm so embarrassed and it is showing on my face due to the heat I feel radiating from it.

I finished telling him the dream and something almost rare, his expression changed. He was staring at me like he had been waiting to hear me talk about this like he knew it was what happened. I just finally say "you know, I just feel so stupid because everything that happened, literally is just too crazy to be so real." Is he…pouting? Dear God, he's actually pouting! He's so adorable. Wait, focus… his hands… are on mine? Wait, he's talking… listen Rinne, listen.

"What if it was real though? It would be kind of interesting don't you think?"

Real? With him? In that world? I wouldn't complain, but wait! No, no, no! I shake my head and he is staring at me with what looks like faint confusion. "Well, it's impossible though. It's just some seriously vivid."

His eyebrows came closer together like he wanted to tell me something but he couldn't. "If you have any more dreams like that, you can tell me. Okay?" I just nod.

Break is almost over and we both leave to go to class, which we both have a general sciences class which happens to have the counselor that doubles as the teacher since she is qualified with the degrees and all. Levi and I see a man with the teacher and after class is started, he is addressed as her right hand man. They look like they are very cozy together. Oh wait, I should have listened, that is her boyfriend of like forever, I believe she said 15 years… Why not get married?

I was so spaced out during that class and all I could do was nonchalantly gaze at Levi and smile from behind him. Why was I so infatuated with this man now? Suddenly, there's a tap on my shoulder and there she is, Professor Hange and she's smiling at me and whispers in my ear but loud enough for Levi to hear as well: "if you're done fantasizing about this young man, could you join us and pay attention or I'll start making you answer all the questions I have." Hange is grinning and I'm burying my face in my hands hiding my red face and I could feel Levi tense up at her words. I went so long without liking anyone, why is it him now? Class can't end soon enough and after getting the homework assignments Levi walks past me asking if I wanted to do the homework together and I stupidly invite him to my house which he accepts! So after my friends and I go to The Garrison, he'll come over.

We are all done with classes, and the gang and I meet at The Garrison. Mikasa and Eren introduce everyone to Hannes, the owner and their caregiver. We all have a great time. It's fantastic to see that everyone was getting along and even get to know each other much better. Armin and Annie, Jean and Mikasa, Connie and Sasha, Ymir and Krista, and even Reiner and Bertolt. They definitely looked like they were getting to know each other better. All I wanted to do was go home because that is where Levi was going to be meeting me.

We all said our goodbyes and hugged and Connie followed Sasha and Krista followed Ymir but the rest of us went our separate ways after exchanging numbers to text. I texted Levi first to tell him he can head over since I'd be reaching home in about 5 minutes and I continued walking home. It was a little dark so I was a bit more cautious since I wasn't fully familiar with this area. I walked fast holding my skirt down in the back since I was wearing my shorter skirt and forgot to wear leggings under it. I am almost home when my phone goes off and a text appears saying "I'm here" so I reply "I'm almost back you are fast hold on please" and I get a "no problem, see you soon" back which makes me smile a little. He's so patient with me it seems.

Finally arriving home, I get my keys out and open the door letting Levi come in. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

He says he's fine and sits on the couch in the living room and I take my boots off and grab my things from class and sit on the floor, facing Levi, crossing my legs and placing my notebook in my lap.

He's staring at me… oh man, he's still got that beanie on… I'm hot I can feel it; he's going to think I'm crazy. I look down at my notebook and he asks if I understand what we are even doing in that class and I nod faintly and then the question I was hoping he wouldn't ask "why are you on the floor? It would be easier to be next to me so we can do this better, don't you think?" He was right but I don't know, there's a part of me that wants to kiss him and there is a part of me that wants just be by his side always.

But, I agree and stand up to sit next to him on the couch and we start working on the Science homework and we actually are doing fantastic together. Kind of like two peas in a pod. We joked a little and for a second, he acted exactly like my dream Levi did, calling me a brat and what not. It was weird and I shook it off.

We must have finished our homework over an hour ago, we're just talking and joking. It feels like we did this before. Like we were perfect together, so calm and natural together.

We both end up watching T.V. together and laughing at the comedic parts then whoa, he's looking at me and I'm looking at him and we end up kissing and it felt as if a dam had been broken because a ton of these visions came flooding my thoughts and what was this? Those are visions of that dream I had but… different situations…. He's Levi… I'm Rinne… I have started to feel like I don't belong in this world.

[Sorry, I feel this is a mean way to end the chapter, but I felt it was a good way to end it as well. Don't be mad]


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Was This Even Real?

I break away from the kiss staring at Levi with such a shocked look and I am breathing heavily from the rush of memories.

He looks at me and asks if he did something wrong.

"Did you not see those visions?! Because I did and they were exactly like that dream I told you about!" I am shaking a little.

He reaches for me to comfort me and I jump when he touches my shoulder which causes him to retreat. "A-Are you okay Rinne? I didn't see anything."

Even in the state I was in, I could tell there was something up with him and I yell out "What is wrong with me? What is with these visions and you? Why you?!"

"Rinne, calm down, there's nothing wrong… I have to make a phone call, I'll be right back" he tells me and gets up to go outside.

 **Levi's POV**

That kiss… it was mutual. We both leaned in, but she ended up seeing things I didn't know could happen. She saw all her memories…

I told her to calm down and nothing was wrong but I had to go call Erwin, as much as I didn't want to let him meddle in this because he will never let me live it down that I like and even kissed my subordinate.

"Erwin?" I ask.

"Yeah, what's up?" Erwin asks.

"I did something and now I'm not sure what is happening."

"What did you do?" I can hear the sigh of expecting disappointment.

"Well, Rinne and I were doing work for this class we have, and we were talking just like nothing ever changed from our world and it was pretty good, but then… next thing I knew, our lips were touching then she freaked out. She got a flood of memories back that she Is calling visions and is only associating with that "dream" she had. I don't know what to do now."

"First off, I knew it. Secondly, she can't know that that dream is her real life because who knows what will happen. Thirdly, I can't wait to tell Hange when we get back about this. She owes me dinner and beer since I won." He was too happy. That asshole.

"I know… but I wish she could remember… maybe her not remembering is the reason we can't go back. - Wait! You two had a bet on me?!"

He's laughing. God I want to strangle him. "Yes. We both knew you and her were getting along and the way you two act is was hardly a secret it was just a matter of time before you two kissed or admitted feelings, which you suck at expressing by the way!"

"Fuck off. Goodbye." I was pretty mad about this bet and I hung up the phone going back inside to find Rinne walking down the hallway somewhere.

 **Rinne's POV**

I couldn't just sit there while he was outside I stood up and wanted to go to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face but I hear the door open, he's back and I froze.

"Are you okay? Do you need help with anything?" is what I hear come from his mouth.

I nod saying I am, but I'm not. Who is this guy really?

"I'll be right here if you want to talk. Unless you want me to go home."

What a leap of faith this is… "…can you… stay here tonight? I don't have classes tomorrow so I don't have to be anywhere."

I could hear a pin drop and slice whatever this was in the air with the fucking dull side of a butter knife.

After what seemed like forever he responded finally, "are you sure you want me here?"

He's clueless, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want him to… "Yes…"

"Okay, then I will. I'll sleep out here on the couch. I actually don't have classes tomorrow until night time."

I sigh and turn back to him walking back to him. "No… not there… with me…" well what the hell is wrong with me today? I'm so red my face could be a tomato, those words really didn't come from my mouth, right? No, wait, his face… I really did say that! Oh my god.

The most expression I've ever seen on him ever… His eyes were so wide and his mouth was dropped open. He was so shocked to hear that from my mouth and I don't know why. I couldn't have been any more embarrassed but he just looked like he was always wanting to hear this from me. It was a little strange… But, it was cute. He's cute. He was nice and caring with a rough spot, but I liked him, like really liked him.

I just admitted it. What the hell?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Everyone Could Tell, Except These Two

[Back to the Real World we go, don't get mad, I brought someone back o.o]

 _Hange and Moblit are running around, mostly Moblit is chasing Hange to try and calm her down since she's been franticly trying to get the trio out of this induced state. Hange had just about everyone that she could think of going out to get her things while she mixed up concoction after concoction. She even had Isabel, the survivor of Levi's friends from when he was taken into the Corps, staying with her to organize things and retrieving what the others brought back._

" _Isabel! Thank you so much for helping out Hange, I think she's not as frantic as she would be without an extra set of hands, since I am severely trying to keep her calm. So thank you." Molbit told Isabel._

" _No problem. I am always willing to help out big brother." Isabel responded to Moblit._

 _Hange had loved Isabel's dedication to Levi despite his expressionless exterior and she was the first person who could touch Levi without him being furious, so obviously, she was interesting to Hange._

" _Hey Hange? That bet you made with Erwin, about Levi and Rinne, is it just his side admitting it or either side?" Isabel asked Hange._

" _Actually it's either. I'm almost positive everyone knows except them, that they like each other, they just need to get the hell over it and admit it already. If nothing happens while there in this world -damnit- then I'll have to make it happen when it gets back. That shorty needs something to keep looking forward to besides his family, well, you, Isabel." Hange admitted with some chuckles while she had almost knocked over a vile._

" _I completely agree. Do you think they are just too stubborn? Because Rinne has been doing great. She's only been here a year and almost 8 months and no signs of leaving after two years are up and she can choose to stay or go. She's already been on 3 missions with us and that's enough to make a lot of people leave. Sometimes I think big brother is just way to thick headed." Isabel sighed as she continued sorting and moving things for Hange._

 _Hange had already tried 2 different concoctions so far to try and wake these three up but no luck and she had at least 10 more. With these being injectable drugs, Hange cannot do these back to back, she wants to wait at least 12 hours in between each dose._

" _I've been trying to make this easy on their bodies so they don't go into an overdosed state… I might end up waiting a few days because this is a lot of stress… I wonder… if someone loses their memories of here while they are there, could it cause the bridge to temporarily collapse due to no knowledge of being here so there isn't a need for them to wake up and since they all went at the same time, they're connected so if one lost their memories, then the others would be affected to come back... oh my god… I really hope they figure it out!" Hange now gets a little worried, which worried Isabel because… what if they never come back?_

 _Will they die here if they don't figure out to bring memories back of whomever lost them?_

 _Isabel was holding Levi's hand and Rinne's hand stroking the backs of them with her thumbs. "please be okay and come back to us… big brother, we need you here… Hange is sorry about this I am sure."_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Why Does This Feel So Natural?

[***Sex alert in this chapter, please read at own risk***]

 **Levi's POV**

Is this really happening? She wants me to be with her in her bed? In this world, with all the false memories of this place and the data collected, this place is not safe to be with someone so vulnerable like this. But, she's Rinne, and I can control urges that this place has surrendered me to while I am around her. Have for over a year now.

"I uh… don't have anything to wear to bed though. I can't sleep in these clothes, that's filthy." That is literally all I could say.

God that blush that covered her face… wait, no, stupid emotions this place brings on. "You don't have to sleep in them with me, I don't, usually a tee shirt is fine for me..." That is what she says. Dear fucking God, what the actual fuck am I doing here? Maybe this world allows emotions to slip harder than our world.

I'm pretty speechless and yet what comes over me is me unbuttoning my shirt and pulling it off, along with my beanie that covered most of my hair. That smile is what makes me keep fighting to stay alive when we are fighting Titans, she is so confident with that gear on, seeing her so vulnerable is almost unnerving. She is walking back to her room and I wait a little because I know she is going to want to change and I don't want to impose on that private moment.

After a few minutes I walk back, unbuckling my belt and undoing my pants. The hell am I doing? I'm really sleeping with her in my fucking boxers tonight, oh fuck this is bad, I can tell already. I could pray a hundred times over to behave and I don't think that is going to be enough… I reach her room and there she is, in an oversized tank top and literally nothing else… Yep… going to be bad. Please tell me this could help her get her memories back… because I need her here… and not as this weird creation but as the Titan-killing confident and slightly out-spoken girl who got caught after stealing equipment 6 years ago and perfected the use of it… I need that girl back. This one is slightly creepy because of how well she adapts here.

She is in the bed now, tapping the other side of it and I find myself going to that spot and letting my pants drop to the floor and getting into bed next to her and she turns the light out and there we are, together in bed basically naked. I hope we can just sleep. Oh man, wait a second, what is that? I groan silently to myself out of embarrassment as I realize that my boxers are a little tighter and I have a boner… shit.

 **Rinne's POV**

He is really here in bed with me and I feel like my emotions are taking full control right now. Just a tee shirt? God I could have put my shorts on, but no. I didn't and now… oh my God, he has a boner and all I can do is laugh a little and I curl up next to him out of what felt like natural instinct.

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed." Is all I could tell him while still slightly laughing.

Oh man, his face is really close to mine, I can feel him breathing on me and I can feel my face heating up. Thank God the lights are out. What's this? There's something against my lips… they're his. I can't pull away it feels natural and the only worry I have, are those visions coming back… I actually want to see more though.

Sure enough, a few seconds into the kissing, they start and I can feel tears rolling down my face as these visions start running through my head and there's these human like monsters eating people and… Levi and I are… killing them? Why are we together? Those uniforms… I wonder if this is because of a book I read in the past. That has to be it. Over active imagination, yep that's what I have to tell myself. This kiss continues but I have to break away to catch my breath and he is doing the same.

"I'm sorry." He says fairly apologetic but I think he really enjoyed it as much as I did.

I feel like I blanked out for a little because next thing I knew, I was on top of him, straddling him, leaning in for another kiss and why did this feel so natural?

His hands traveled up to my hips under my shirt as he leaned up to meet me in the kiss and it all went downhill from there. My hips were such a sensitive spot, but his touch felt like it lit a fire under my skin, sending it crawling with goosebumps. I felt like I was gone and his touch was all I needed and yet, I found myself on my back with Levi on top of me, kissing at my neck and following up to my lips where I was kissing him back. Why does this feel so natural? I didn't even know him until the other day. I feel a wave of emotions running through me like I shouldn't be letting this happen but God I just wanted him so bad now and I think he feels the same.

I can feel his hands running over the goosebumps that are all over my body and he could touch anywhere and I'd be okay with it. His hands run up my shirt and land on my breasts and he's squeezing them tenderly and… am I falling in love with someone while we're in the midst of starting to have sex? Wait, why does he want to have sex with me? I've done this so many times before, and I've never felt like this before.

Before I knew it, I was trying to get my tee shirt off and he was pulling his boxers down. This is getting too far and I can't help but want it. I feel something between my legs, that's his shaft and I can't help but let out a moan.

 **Levi's POV**

Oh shit, what the fuck am I doing? By boxers are off and my hands are back on her breasts and my dick is in between her legs at her entrance and she isn't stopping me. This world is going to be the death of me, fucking hormones here. Have I wanted to do this since before we came to this world? Damn, probably but how is it I don't care about cleaning or hygiene here I'm usually cringing and I can't, not with her. She's so wet and that moan… I could melt with that sound. I hear her moan again as the tip of my dick brushes against her entrance again and I can't help myself I push in slowly which sets my skin on fire with passion and she's moaning again and I'm melting. She's grabbing sheets and I'm thrusting in and out slowly. Oh fuck, I hope Erwin doesn't find out about this, he's likely to kill me and just send her to jail instead of being on my team… this is a conflict of the job… I can't stop and I know she doesn't want me to stop. I am picking up speed as I'm thrusting in and out and I can hear our skin clapping with each thrust and her moans are getting louder and louder and she's calling my name out in such pleasure I can feel a burning in my groin area… and I can tell something is different with her right now…. And I don't know if it's good but I can't stop. These fucking hormones…

 **Rinne's POV**

This is too real. I am calling out his name with these moans of pleasure but at the same time, even more vivid visions are rushing through my head and I am seeing what seems like years of memories flashing before my eyes of that place… It's all becoming too real… I'm so close to losing to an orgasm and coming and I know he has to be close too. Just like that, I was right he was so close and we both were in sync, letting lose at the same time and my eyes shot open way to wide as I gasped and he tried pulling out before he let lose, but it was not a success…

…. Those visions… those aren't just visions… those are… what's going on? Why am I panting… I let out a scream, I was scared because now I just realized what just happened.

"L…Levi? Captain… Levi…?"

"What?" he sounded so surprised as he's panting. "What did you just call me?"

"What did we just do? Where are we?" I had remembered everything. This was nothing more than a mission but here I am, just finished having sex with my Captain.

"You… You remember?" He's so shocked, and I can tell.

"I thought we just got here. What are we doing?" I sit up and turn on the light and there he is staring at me with wide eyes, an expression I didn't get to witness often.

"Fucking hell. Shit. I didn't even know this was going to happen. This world is a fucked up place and we will have been here a full three days in exactly two hours." My Captain says to me.

I'm blushing so bad and I can tell, my face is so heated it's unbelievable. "Captain, we just did something we weren't supposed to do.

"I'm Levi, you haven't called me Captain in months…"

"I'm sorry… I'm so confused. I lost my memories when we got here didn't I?"

"Yes, and you were dreaming which turned into just recalling your life but you pushed it off as weird dreams… then we… did this and something seemed different and now… you're back to being the Rinne I knew."

"Cap… Levi, I'm not sorry or do I regret we did this…"

He sighed, but it was a relief sigh and said "I am glad because I am not sorry either."

I smiled and realized I'm naked, in front of my Captain and I pull the sheets over me.

"I have to tell Erwin your memories are back… Maybe now we can go home."

"What if he asks how it happened?"

"I'll make something up, but he does know me, he may not believe me. So, there may be consequences when we get back to our world… if we get back."

"I know… I hope not though. I've grown to love this squad and killing Titans."

[Well, next chapter, I believe will be the reveal of the actual time gap and it'll be interesting. So, see you next week. :D ]


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: What a Night... The Memories Are Back Though.

 **Levi's POV**

After we had let our breathing slow down, I texted Erwin telling him that Rinne's memories came back and not long after, he's calling me as I'm pulling my pants up over my boxers and I answer.

"Hello?"

"Levi! Are you serious?! They're back!? How? When?"

"I don't know we were studying for this class and like an hour and a half into the homework and studying she just screamed and called me Captain and that's when I knew she was back." I lied… mostly, her screaming and calling me Captain was all true though.

"Huh…" He sounded just as I thought, completely thinking I'm lying.

"Don't 'huh' me…"

"I don't know. If you ask me that just seems impossible. Considering if being by you was enough to cause this, then, why didn't her memories come back when she saw you the first time here?"

"Fuck if I know Erwin. Damn just be happy… Now we have to think about what the hell to do and hope and fucking pray that psychotic chick gets us out of here…"

"Are you still there with Rinne? If so, can I talk to her?"

"She passed out, I was going to go back to my place." I lied, she was awake, just, naked and shaking.

"Alright. I'll see you two in class tomorrow. I'm filling in for the Hange here, she's sick or whatever and her boyfriend is coming in though. So, yeah. Come a little early if possible, all of us need to talk."

"Got it."

"You might want to stay with her tonight. Just in case something happens." He knew and I was fucked, I was sure he knew.

We hung up and I turned around and walked back into the room and looked at her, smiling a little, something I didn't do often.

"What's going on?" She asked me from the bed.

"We need to go in early, Erwin wants to talk and discuss things. … Do you want me to stay the night? Or go home?"

"I told you, you could stay here, remember Levi. Still sounds weird saying your name."

"I like when you say my name." The fuck, that was cheesy as fuck.

"We need to get some sleep… Class is in 5 hours…"

"…I need to shower…" She was blushing… God those rosy cheeks… wait, that's not such a bad idea.

"Can I join you?"

She nodded and we headed to her bathroom where there was a walk-in shower, convenient…

We showered, and got pretty clean and she went to the cabinet while I had my back turned but I could see her in the mirror and she grabbed something, looked like a little bottle, I think they called it saline solution here. She told me to get out and she closed the door, and was in there for a few minutes. What the hell is she doing? Oh well, I went to her room with the towel rapped around my waist waiting for her as I was laying in her bed with the sheets under me. Finally, she came back wrapped in a towel.

"We're going to have to stop at my house before going to school… I need new clothes..."

"Alright that's fine" is what she said as she got in bed next to me and turned the light off, and got really close to me, she's not wrapped in the towel anymore and I had let mine unfold and again, we were naked, and cuddling now… Damnit… fuck this world because a fucking boner, again?

 **Real World**

" _It's been a year and a half Hange… Are you even close to figuring out what to do?" Keith had asked Hange._

" _I don't know! My precious babies are—huh? A spike in Rinne's and Levi's heart rates… But not Erwin's... What are they doing?" Hange had started talking but after seeing this spike, she was curious… she grabbed a vile of the first dose she had to try and wake them. "Okay, so I don't know what that was, so I really want to hope they are okay. I really don't like that you and EVERY MEMBER OF THE SQUADS ARE BREATHING DOWN MY NECK! This is more insane than my tests with Sawney and Beans! Everyone, please get out of here while mama's doin' some testin'."_

" _Hange, you have two months to get them back. Darius is threatening to send you to jail for this if they don't come back alive. He's tired of not having Erwin in command and Levi out. He's especially not happy that the criminal that was put under Levi's watch has been out of his reach for over a year! Her sentence is over and she's been basically comatose for over half of her sentence!" Keith has so strictly proclaimed making Hange stress out more._

 _Moblit had placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, which it did… Keith left and Hange had every member go and pick the same things they once picked almost a year ago for the antidotes to try them all again. Petra was such a big help to Hange, she was so grateful._

 **Rinne's POV (Back to the College universe)**

My alarm goes off early, because of everything Levi and I had to do. The clock read 5:30a.m. and I tapped Levi's arm and he started waking up and I turn to turn the alarm off.

"Those things are fucking annoying." He groaned and stretched and sat up, so did I.

He got the clothes from yesterday on and I found a skirt in the closet which looked like the one I wore back home and I smiled and I found some socks that were pretty long and it shocked me because they looked exactly like how they did from back home. The short boots too! Damn, different shirt…. Just a blue and purple button up shirt that I threw on over a purple tank top.

"I found some clothes that look like what I had from back home! Except the shirt though…" I turned to Levi to reveal to him and he just smirked slightly.

"Your hair's a mess…" I squeaked a little looking at the mirror and realized, he was right.

Quickly I got these little bobby pins and started rolling and braiding my hair and bam, super adorable hair do that doesn't show the mess of bed head from sleeping.

"Please let's go… I feel gross wearing the same clothes again…"

We left my house and walked pretty fast to his apartment which was a little closer to school and got inside and he turned to his room and went and changed. He found these white skinny jeans and a black and button up shirt and some black high tops.

"Someone is going out of the usual today!" I say from the doorway and he chuckles.

"Well, we're all different today. So let's go, gotta talk to Erwin." We left his house and got to school and go to our science classroom and see Erwin.

I can't help it, I squeal and run and hug him tightly and he is hugging back actually twirling me. Did he really miss me that much? "Erwin! I'm so glad to be back. Was I really that weird as this weird universe girl?"

"Can't say I was fond of it; neither was Levi I'm sure." Levi nodded but I couldn't see. Erwin let me down and we talked about trying to get out of this place.

We ended up going through class like it was normal and even had lunch together. By the end of the day, we all were a little discouraged because nothing was happening and we all decided to go get something to eat.

I took them to The Garrison and we had dinner and laughed a little and Erwin started feeling strange, you could see it on his face… Then I started feeling a little off and Levi ended up dropping his fork onto the plate… What was going on?

 **Real World**

 _With a shriek of excitement coming from Hange, the teams that had been helping her out with collecting what she needed all stared at her in a completely confused state._

" _IT IS WORKING! THEIR FINGERS ARE MOVING! THEIR HEART RATES ARE STARTING TO FLUX! YES! THANK YOU ALL!" She was probably crying at this point._

 _Everyone started cheering and Hange called for Mikasa, Isabel, Reiner, and Jean._

" _Yes ma'am?" They said in unison._

" _Please go to all the higher ups that Erwin, Levi, and Rinne are waking up and we did it!" Hange excitingly ordered._

" _Yes ma'am!" They all took off and went to find everyone to relay the message._

 _Everyone remaining gathered around the three who were starting to wake up. Hange and Moblit in the middle of them all watching vitals and their movements as they slowly started waking up._

 _Erwin was the first to rise, quite slowly at that and Hange tried getting him to lay back down then looked at Rinne and Levi and gasps out of excitement. "Erwin! Look!" She had pointed to the two holding hands as they were starting to wake up._

 _Erwin had just smirked a little and rubbed his head._

 _Finally, Levi and Rinne woke up still holding hands, IV's still in their arms and they looked at each other and down to their hands and at everyone around them, which causes them to quickly release their hands from each other._

" _Shitty Glasses, I hate you, you said two hours, we were there for three days." Levi groaned, rubbing his head._

" _Three days? What are you talking about? You were gone for one year and seven months…" Hange seemed very unnerved._

" _Are you serious?" Rinne choked on those words._

 _As Rinne had finished her question, Darius had walked in and everyone had moved aside for him to approach the three._

" _Yes, any longer and we would have given up and pronounced you all dead. Rinne, we have some serious things to talk about. Like how you had spent over the remainder plus some of your sentence in a comatose state. That's hardly what you were supposed to be doing. I should take you from this place and reside you in prison for a reduced sentence of five years." He had so coldly declared._

 _All Rinne could do was stare at him with her mouth hung open, in complete shock until a voice spoke up loud and commanding._

" _Absolutely not. I refuse it. She needs to stay on this squad." It was Erwin._

 _Rinne was a whirlwind of emotions and it all caught up to her as she fell back on to the cot unconscious. She fainted._

 _Levi had shaken her a little but it was no use. He couldn't even talk. He was still so dazed and confused as to what the hell just happened._

" _You leave my sweet little prisoner alone! Look, you made her pass out!" Hange had yelled so protectively over Rinne._

 _Darius smirked. "I'll be back. You can count on that." He turned around and left._

 _Mikasa, Isabel, Reiner, and Jean all returned to see Erwin and Levi sitting up but Rinne on the bed like she never woke up._

[Okay, so! Here we go. They're back to the real world so, that means the real world's text will be just regular, not italicized. It's gonna be a roller coaster! I'm going to break here and I'll be back on Monday! See ya later!]


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: We're Back! We're Back! Wait… Prison? What? Levi…

"Rinne…" I hear it repeating slowing and timed out…. Wait, why is it so black? There it is again… that voice…

My eyes start to flutter open slowly.

"Rinne! You're awake! I'm so glad!" The blond guy I've trained with a few times and gone on a few missions with…

"A-Armin?" I say as it seems I'm looking up to him.

"You passed out after talking to Darius. Are you okay? He asked me.

I nodded saying "I'm gonna go to jail… aren't I?" I felt like I was tearing up and I was because Armin was being an amazing friend and wiped away the ones that started trailing down my face.

"Well, Erwin said he wouldn't let them take you. He was going to go talk to Darius and explain that he wants to have you remain in Squad Levi as long as you want to, and Levi actually said he was pretty sure you wanted to stay… So do you?" he was explaining this to me and I just belted out a "Yes, of course I do!"

I saw him smile and I started to sit up. I realized that not only was Armin by my side, but, Reiner, Jean, Bertolt, Mikasa, Eren, Marco, and Sasha were all here.

"Hey guys" What are you all doing here?" I asked them with a smile on my face.

"We have all been helping Hange with trying to get you back. You're one of the team and we're just glad you're back! Gotta train some now though, huh?" It was Connie talking to me with a huge grin.

"I know what this is! You all just want to do hand-to-hand combat with me." I answer with a little laugh.

"Well you are better than Annie was and you even beat Mikasa. So, we all like learning from you and it is great practice." I hear Jean speak those words.

"Aww. Is this a compliment I hear from you Jean?" I knew I could embarrass him.

"Shut up!" Jean says turning away from me and I see Eren nudge him in the side, making fun of him.

"Alright everyone time to move, gotta check on my little love here." It was Hange making her way through my friends.

"Hey Hange. I really fainted huh?"

"Sure did sweet cake!" She smiled at me, looking me over. "Sooooo…. How come you were holding Levi's hand when you woke up." She whispered that part in my ear and my face grew red from embarrassment.

"Um. What did Hange say to make her face go red? She looks so embarrassed about something!" I heard Marco asking the others.

"Maybe Hange told one of her dirty jokes again." Sasha said in reply.

"It's okay. I want to know all about it. Erwin and I have a bet with Erwin, I want to win and I hope I did." Hange told me and I gasped.

"A BET?!" I yelled out with embarrassment and anger entwined.

She just giggles and walks away.

The guy may have been younger than I am but he was most definitely like my older brother… Reiner had asked me what they all were thinking, "What was that about?"

All I could do was make some awkward groaning noise that could be equivalent to like a fucking walrus and I finally reply, "nothing… it's nothing."

They laughed and everyone started leaving after knowing I was alright and Connie made sure to yell out "don't forget you owe us a training session!"

I shook my head and after they all left I stood up and just smiled. That whole other universe…. And that had to be the one that would forever make things awkward between Captain Levi and I… Or… would it? I have to think about this. How do I really feel about my Captain? How did he feel about me? Was that world just some crazy messed up place? Wait… Levi and I were holding hands when we woke up… oh my God…

I shake my head and realize I was day dreaming and Levi is looking at me and I squeal. "When did you get here?!"

"A few minutes. You okay? You were really dazing there thought you were frozen or something." He asks me.

"Did you know Hange and Erwin had a bet on us?" I asked Levi and he nodded "yeah, when we were doing homework and we kissed and after your little freak out I went and called Erwin to tell him and he admitted the bet to me… which I told him to fuck off and I hung up."

I giggled a little at that and just looked at him before courageously asking, "So, what are we going to do now… You know, now that we had sex in that world and all… It's all still a little confusing."

I could tell he froze a bit because it was like he was holding his breath. "Levi?"

Okay, he's alive, and breathing again. "Honestly, this whole jail situation needs to be sorted out before anything between us is discussed, especially now that we are who we are, a Captain and a subordinate slash criminal. They want to consider the year and seven months we were gone here to be discharged like it never happened and let you continue the sentence in a prison for twice the length of the original sentence… in solitary confinement…" He honestly spoke these words to me as my face fell into a look so horrified at the situation.

My first instinct was to go on the run again and I think my face showed it because I hear Levi talking to me saying "and don't even think about going back to being in hiding. They know everywhere you hid last time since you gave up that information so freely."

"Oh. That's right."

Hange had come back into the room with Erwin and Levi and I didn't even know because we were talking about everything and they were leaning against the wall just listening to us until Hange's squeal made me jump and Levi grow to look even more annoyed than usual.

"You two had sex in that other world!?" Hange was way too happy to hear this.

"Is that why you were so out of breath when we were on the phone after you had texted me saying Rinne's memories were back?" Erwin was smirking acting all smug.

"Oh my God." I covered my face.

"Which one initiated the start of all of it?" Hange asked to which I groaned and Levi told her to shut up.

"I think it was Levi who started it, but Rinne definitely took advantage of it." Erwin answered.

I'm beet red and I know it. My face is so hot under my hands and Levi looks at me and moves my hands to the sides of my face whispering "want to get under their skin as pay back for this?"

I whisper back "how?"

He smirked at me in which landed him kissing me on the forehead then my lips and my eyes closed as I leaned into the kiss. My God, my Captain is kissing me in front of two people I look up to… My face is still heated and I can hear Hange squealing and cooing in the background. Erwin is acting like a "wannabe cool dude" when in reality he's like my dad as Hange is like a mother figure to me. "Look at that, old man wants a young lady." Erwin called out so we could hear and Levi finally broke the kiss and I'm embarrassed yet very happy and Levi smiles at me and turns to glare at Erwin.

"Look in the mirror old man. You're older than me." Levi snapped back to Erwin.

"Okay okay, Erwin, you and I will have to pay for each other's meals for a week because this looks to be about 50/50." Hange was looking at Erwin now.

"L-Levi?" I whispered in which he looked back to me and asked "yes?"

"What… was that?" I whispered.

"A little reassurance…" he replied and my eyes opened a little wider.

"For what?"

"As long as they don't tear you from this squad and throw you in jail which will lead to them refusing you to talk to any of us, I want you to be by my side."

Tears were forming in my eyes "oh Levi…"

"What did you do to the girl? She's crying now." Hange asked as her and Erwin came closer to us.

"None of your business." Levi sniped back.

"I think he ought to just propose to her already, huh, Hange?" Erwin nudged Levi's side.

"Fuck off Erwin, this isn't your position to talk about what should happen."

"I want to see them together… soooo bad." Hange is actually whining and whimpering.

I can't talk I'm so in awe of the moment and words.

"Okay, okay. We'll stop talking about this. Anyway, I wanted to come by because I finished debating with Darius about Rinne and her situation. I told him what he wanted to do was so wrong on so many levels basically and told him it would be best to let her reside here with Levi's team and help with the battles against titans. He said some things and we argued and then I decided to get more commanding and finally came upon a deal. Which I think we can work around-" he started as we all looked at him anticipating, waiting for him to continue, "- Rinne's allowed to stay under our control as a prisoner, but her sentence has been increased to six years and I have to approve her leaving on missions and she's gotta go through training again and all the classes, blah, blah, blah… basically, Rinne, as long as you want to stay on Team Levi, you can but that's the sentence and also, I'll overlook whatever… you two are trying to determine you have, but if I notice you two are slipping, I'm calling it quits and I may send Rinne away. We can't afford to lose people from stupidity. Got it?"

I smile a little. "So, that means, if I stay, I'm "forced" to stay here for another six years for my sentence?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I'll stay then… as long as I have everyone, I'll be okay. It's all I need."

Hange is smiling and hugs me a little and whispers in my ear "can we try this alternative universe world again sometime?"

"I heard that, no fucking way." Levi sternly spoke.

I had giggled and said, "Well, it was kinda fun though. And as long as memories are retrieved, we all are able to come back here. But, how about we stay here in our world a little longer before jumping back into that interesting world again."

Erwin had smiled and shook his head then finally spoke, "Well, I think I could handle it. I am good for another go, but agreed, we should stay here a little longer before going back. We definitely missed a lot and I don't know who did my work. Rinne should get settled back in to her cell-"

He was cut off by Levi, who said, "Rinne, you're staying in my quarters. I can keep a better eye on you that way."

Hange squealed and Erwin rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that and just walk away. Less I know, the better… at least for another 6 years." Erwin walked out of the room, going back to his office.

"That. Was. So. Adorable!" Hange was squealing again and hurting my ears!

"Shut the fuck up shitty glasses. Rinne, we're going to go gather the rest of the squad and it's cleaning time. Let's go." Levi had started walking off and I just slid off the edge of the cot and started following him, waving back to Hange.

"I totally need to do this experiment with you two again and again! I definitely wanna see how your guys' relationship goes! I LOVE THIS!" Hange is crazy, I swear, yet I love her and I cannot hate her.

"Shut up shitty glasses!" Levi yelled as we were walking.

Levi and I split up to go find everyone and about 20 minutes later, everyone showed up which led to almost two hours' worth of cleaning.

By the end of it, most of the team was on the ground about to pass out letting out groans and words like "that was the most intense cleaning session ever… never again"

I was leaning against a wall with my dust brush in my hand with my eyes closed, yawning. "It's been a while since I've had to clean… oh man that was hard."

"You guys act like this was the end of the world. No one decided to clean while Rinne, Erwin, and I were away. It had to be done."

Groans everywhere from exhaustion fill the room we were all in.

"Alright, everyone, go. Tomorrow, we're picking up training. I have a feeling we're going to get an order for a mission to go outside the wall again soon." Levi had told us all and I just couldn't move. Going back outside the wall after our bodies haven't been active for over a year? Everyone left and it was just Levi and I.

Levi's all "humanities strongest soldier" and all but, I am far from him. I'm strong but not as strong as him. By this point, he has 15 titan kills and only one of them were in a group the rest were by himself. I on the other hand have only 5 titan kills by myself and the last 5 were assisted by the group. I've been a part of Levi's squad for a full 28 months now, and over half of that time was spent in that universe. What are we going to do?

"Oi, Rinne."

"Huh?" I shake my head to come back to reality.

"You coming back to with me? We should rest up before training. We have a lot to do."

"Oh, yeah, okay, sure."

We both ended up leaving and I followed him to his room as now I was supposed to be staying with him. This was going to feel weird. No one has been in his room before. New experiences all the time I guess…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: That Was Too Quick! Back to the Alternate Universe

[This chapter is going to be a little short because of the last chapter, but I promise, next chapter will be long… just read you'll be able to put the pieces together on why.]

The training was beyond exhausting. I fell on my ass breathing heavily and all I could think of was 'I'd rather be breathing like this because of sex with Levi' and my face was severely heated and I could tell. Thank God I can blame it on this heat and I groan in embarrassment from my own though. Why am I thinking like this?

"Oh Levi and Rinne, I have a favor to ask of you two!" Hange was basically singing this… This can't be good.

"What do you want? We're training." Levi coldly replied to Hange.

I stood up and walked to Levi as Hange was just about near him. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Please go to the alternate universe again! You can choose two other people too! I want to expand this more!" Hange is pleading again… like actually on her knees and is she drooling? Yep she's drooling. She is giving that look she gave to Sawney and Bean. Oh God.

"No!" Levi was stern on this. I could change his mind I bet.

I pouted a little. "Levi… This sounds great I kinda liked the other universe. Please? We can choose a few more people to go with us! I think we should have… Jean and Eren go with us!"

"Oh no! Absolutely not!" He's protesting. I should charm this up a little.

"Levi… please? I wanna go. If you don't go, I'll go without you! I'll bring Jean and Eren with me and we'll be all alone and Just think. What if one of us loses our memory. I don't know what it'll take to get their memories back!" Levi froze, even though his expression was dull as ever, I knew I got him.

He sighed and I was looking at him with such a serious expression. He knew exactly what I was going on about.

"Does it have to be Eren and Jean. Those shits will piss me off the whole fucking time."

I smiled widely at the approval of going back coming from Levi, but I rethought who to bring. "Armin and Jean!"

He sighed for what seemed like hours but he said, "Fine."

"So you two will do it!?" Hange is way too excited.

Levi and I nodded slightly.

"I'll go get Armin and Jean! Meet me in my office! We'll start immediately!" She was skipping… actually skipping.

"You got me into this, let's go." I could tell Levi was a little annoyed, and yet I knew he couldn't say no to me. He took me by my wrist and started walking towards Hange's office. I can't help it, I'm smiling.

I giggle at the thought of my best friend, Armin, who was actually a little shy and Jean, who I enjoy hand-to-hand combat training with, going to this world. I'm just hoping they keep their memories. I don't know what to do if they lose them.

"I wonder how long we're staying this time. Hopefully not long since now we know the change in times between these universes." I was talking to myself out loud and Levi heard me.

"If it's the same time frame as before we'll be gone for a while from here."

"True, but I'm hoping it will be only a few hours there."

We were walking for what seemed like forever before reaching Hange's office and when we got there, Armin and Jean were walking in with Hange to her office. After we were all in Jean finally spoke up.

"So, what are we all here for?" Jean spoke up.

"Y-yeah, I mean… um… W-what exactly is this for?" Armin finally spoke up.

"Experiment." Hange looked like a mad scientist saying this.

"You mean that place you sent those two to!?" Jean was pointing to Levi and I.

"Trust me, you'll like I think. It's an interesting place to learn." I smiled to Jean expecting it to be some type of reassurance to him.

"Didn't you lose your memories though? That was the whole reason we all went over a year without you and Captain Levi." Jean had a point to not want to go. I'll have to bribe him.

"Oh come on Jean, pleeeaaassseee! I'll do hand-to-hand combat training with you for five months. Six out of seven days a week." I knew it worked since Jean was smirking.

"Really?" He asked as reassurance was necessary.

"Yes, really, and Armin, I just wanted my best friend to go with me. So, will you go?" I turned to Armin and smiled.

Armin had nervously nodded and said he'd do it. So, everyone was on board and Hange explained everything to both Armin and Jean.

It took about an hour to go over everything, plus having to keep reassuring them it'll be okay.

I was actually kind of excited to be going back. I wonder how we'd be over there now that more of us are showing up.

Alright. Time to go then.

"Oh, by the way, to tell who has memories of this place, look at the phone you'll inevitably have and the only contacts will be us. I realized this the last time when Erwin was the only contact in my phone and when I found Rinne, she had no idea who she really was."

I figured this question was coming…

"SO! How did Rinne get her memories back in the first place?" Jean asked. As much as I expected this question, I still froze in a bit of embarrassment and I could feel Levi tense up.

"Levi and I were just doing homework and I uh, was pointing to a page in his book and our hands touched and memories just started flooding and next thing I knew, I realized who I was." I lied. I really hardcore lied. Crap, was it obvious?

Armin was pretty smart. He could usually tell if I lied and how far off it was. But I wished I could have been more believable.

He actually shot me this look of 'Really Rinne? I don't believe you, but, I'll keep your little secret, you owe me the truth later.'

I sent him back a nervous smile. Man, he knew… Wait! This other universe, how is it going to be with Levi and I?

Okay, we are going. Hange has us lay on cots and hooks us up to an IV line that connects us all so we're all going at the same time. I can hear the nervousness in all of our sighs as Hange says, "alright, drift off time. Like before, a few hours only in that world. Please find each other very soon and do some research. Also, have a little fun too."

We're off to the other universe as Hange releases the injection and we're off to sleep… I hope… I hope we all have our memories.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: What an Adventure…

 **Alternative Universe**

I woke up in my bed in this place so familiar, raising my hands to be in focus of my face and I sit up fast gasping. Levi! Jean! Armin! Wait! MY MEMORIES ARE STILL HERE!

I hear groaning coming from next to me and it sounds familiar… It's dark and there's only the light from the moon shining through the window.

"The hell is wrong brat? I was sleeping" It was Levi.

"Levi? D-do you remember?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes I remember; I just was sleeping so well till you gasped like you were out of breath." He was mumbling still asleep.

I sighed in relief…. Wait… I screamed, "Levi! What are you doing in my bed!?" I actually fell out of my bed at this point pretty fucking shocked to realize that I had been naked and so was he. I groaned. "Levi, this universe's version of you and I are going to get in a lot of trouble…."

To add to my shock my fucking door to my room bursts open and its fucking Armin and Jean!

"I heard screamin' and then a thud! What's going-" Jean started to talking until turned the light on and he noticed I was naked, shielding his eyes along with Armin doing the same.

"For fucks sake can I not be allowed to sleep?" Levi growled.

"We're sorry sir… but what is going on here? This place is a little awkward and you two are naked and were in the same bed…" Armin was such a cinnamon roll, I swear. So innocent. I felt like I took that away in seconds from being in this world.

"Rinne, are you and… Captain Levi… a thing?" Jean asked, eyes still covered.

I jumped up running to my closet to grab that robe that was in there… why was it a short silky robe. This was all too horrible. Why did my alternate universe dress like she was the star of some strip club?

"Guys… I'm clothed… sorta, you can uncover your eyes." I'm blushing hardcore as they remove their hands from their eyes.

"So… You didn't answer my question." I hear Jean say.

"So fucking what if we are, you shitty brat! What's it to you?" Levi is such a grumpy pants and I giggle.

"Here, I guess you can say we are a thing. Maybe not real good thing. Like I toxic thing maybe…" I then mumble saying "since this isn't the first time this has happened."

"I heard that!" Armin almost squeaked.

I covered my face blushing hard, my face was so hot I could feel it radiating.

"Rinne, you're gonna let your robe fly open if you don't hold your composure." I squeaked clutching the robe. "Wait… I want to know why you guys are in my house…." I'm pointing to Armin and Jean.

"Memories of what goes on here take about ten minutes to come back so, give it a few minutes, there's 3 minutes left." Levi calmly stated.

"What? We're actually going to get memories of what we did in this world?" Jean asked.

"Yes, it's going to be a lot at once, and I'm sure you guys have one of these" I show my cell and the guys search their pockets for phones. "By the way you two, looking great." I smiled.

"Well, Rinne, you're taking the whole being comfortable in your skin thing too far, you're being sexy and Captain is just not caring. This world is weird." Jean snidely remarked.

I'm still blushing.

Ah, there's those memories… Okay, they're here because…. A study session and Levi came over when they were asleep and oh God!

"LEVI!" I said almost disgusted but realized I had complied to it and I sighed.

He was smirking. "You can't get mad at me; you went along with it."

"So, when did you get here, captain, we were asleep and you weren't here." Armin was being his usual curious self.

"Well, when you shits were passed out, Rinne and I were texting and she told me you two were out on her living room floor, and I walked my happy ass here since I live like 10 minutes away from here and here the fuck I am. Anymore questions?" He's so carefree in this world, I swear…

"So… Are you two together here and also back home?" Jean is way to curious.

"That's none of your business. Mostly because, here I don't know and back home, I'm a captain and my life is not for your ears. Brat." Levi is possibly too comfortable around me.

I cough to get their attention which, it works. "Now… if you don't mind. GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN GET INTO ACTUAL CLOTHES! I've already had more of me seen than I care to have seen by my COMRADES. SO if you would SO KINDLY get. The. Fuck. Out. Now."

Jean and Armin were scared and I could tell by how they ran from my room.

"I'm not leaving."

I sighed. "Levi, I don't care. You've seen more than they have so, yeah." I walk to my closet to pull out a mini skirt, a black tank top, an off the shoulder purple sweater, a bra, a pair of underwear, and a pair of over the knee socks. I throw everything on the bed and start getting dressed as Levi just intently watches me as I hook the bra on and start getting dressed. As the smartass he is, he says "I prefer you not clothed." I sigh continuing to get dressed. "You're a real pervert in this world after you have sex you know that?" He laughs and just agrees.

I'm fully clothed now and Levi has finally gotten up and at least put his boxers on and his shirt and we walk out to the guys.

"Do you ever wear clothes here Rinne?" I glare at Jean.

"You need to shut the hell up Jean. This type of shit is all this world's me dresses in. I kinda like it. This world's me works out like I do, but fucking eats so much less than I do."

"Now, we have to go to school today. I am warning you, Hange and Erwin are here, and so is everyone else from home. Only we four know a damn thing about this being an alternative universe. Do not, under any circumstances, tell anyone other than us-" Levi is rounding his finger at the four of us "about titans or our lives back home."

"We only have one hour and fourty-five minutes left before Hange wakes us up. So. Stick to Levi and I, when you're not in class. But you two have at least 3 classes with me and I think Jean has one with Levi, but Armin, mister smarty-pants, you have a lot of higher classes so you're alone in those classes." Armin was looking at me confused. "We're really good friends here in this world too. You'll get all the memories fully remembered before we leave for school… it doesn't take long."

He nodded and Levi clapped his hands "well, since we have school, I need to go change so, see ya all at school." He went back to my room to grab the rest of his clothes and put them on and walked out the front door to go home and change and whatever mister cleanliness does there.

"So… should we go home and change?" Armin asked.

"Um. Well, I think so, because you guys may have worn that to school yesterday." I explained and they nodded getting up to leave, remembering the ways to their homes.

School time started, and we all met by the library.

"I can't believe how much these memories make me feel like I'm the one here, not the one that's here… does that make any sense? I'm still trying to wrap my brain around everyth- Eren?" Armin was flustered until he saw Eren and Mikasa walking towards the four.

"Armin, these two are not from our world, so, use the memories from this world and be like this Armin, same to you Jean." I was confidently speaking like I've done this a billion and one times, when I was only here a few days last run.

Nods came from both Jean and Armin. I felt bad because I know how close Armin is with Eren and Mikasa and here, it was a little different, yet the same.

The mumbles from Jean were something I could hear "I kinda like this place. It's calm and no titans to worry about."

I felt fingers crawl on my hips to wrap around them and I jumped a little before smiling. Levi.

"Rinne! Levi! Totally glad to see you guys made up. It was stressful just watching you two avoid each other for three weeks." Eren was pretty glad.

I looked at Levi in a manner like _please tell me you have memories of this fight?_ Because I surely didn't and he sort of shrugged before saying "well, it was so stupid, we forgot what we were fighting about and said our 'sorry's' last night over the phone."

"Didn't I tell you two that your fight was stupid and to just make up, like three days ago?" Mikasa spoke and Jean was being odd.

Jean was being incredibly nervous around her and all I could do was smile, knowing what was going on.

I heard a whisper in my ear "how long before these two get sight of all the relationships the squad from this universe, including their own?" I couldn't help but laugh because I hadn't seen Annie yet and Mikasa and Jean were definitely not the ones to show public displays of affection.

Wait, three weeks? No, it was at least three weeks. What the heck was this jump? When did Levi and I become a couple here? What was the fight about?

We finally had to go to class and went our separate ways. Jean's face when he left with Mikasa and Eren was almost… blissful because Mikasa had grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers together and I knew then, that Jean liked Mikasa back in our world too. Perfect.

Wait a second… I got a job here? That memory came rushing in because it was after classes and oh man. That uniform. What the hell…

Well, Levi walked back to my house with me and I was rushing. This job thing is something I never did before… I'm just a prisoner turned titan killer alongside my amazing Captain. This job…. I was dealing with food, taking it to people. Finally getting home I run to where memory says this uniform is and I grab it screeching at the sight and I hear, "What's wrong?" from Levi.

"THIS UNIFORM! IT'S WORSE THAN WHAT I'D USUALLY WEAR!" I screamed and curious Levi came to look and his eyebrow arched up at the sight only to amusingly say, "what uniform? I see some cloth and that's it."

I groaned in disgust as I start stripping and I put this bikini top on and the shortest pair of shorts I've ever worn in my whole life and those high tops. Where the hell do I work? Oh, there's a name tag…. Maria Wall Bar and Grill… Rinne Amsel? My last name was different here? Why? Levi's and the other's name was the same….

"You look like you are cold."

Thanks captain obvious!"

"You bet. So, how are you getting there? Is it far?" He asked

"I… walk apparently, and there's this short cut… an alleyway cuts to the street it's on plus a bit of a walk… like 30 minutes I would imagine… These memories are weird of this place. I hope the instinct kicks in. I don't understand this… I gotta go.." I say grabbing a jacket and taking off as Levi left for his house as well, and he yelled to me, "text or call me when you get out of work okay? I'll talk to you the whole way home. It's weird here."

"Kay!" I'm walking fast as the directions seem to come naturally, pleasant walk and all finally getting to this work place.

Levi's phone rang, it was Armin, "Yes Arlert?"

"Sir… It's been over two hours, when are we going home?"

"I guess it has been…. I don't know whats going on this time."

"Sir, should we be worried?"

"No, Hange will fix this. Then we're never coming back."

"Where's Rinne? She's not texting me back."

"She apparently got a job or whatever here."

"Oh okay. Sir, shouldn't we all be together at just about any point? In case something happens?"

"This place hasn't deemed harmful yet. So, until then, no."

My shift was finally over, the clock said it was almost 11:30p.m. so it was going to be dark outside…

I'm a little scared, I call Levi, waking him up obviously, from the husky sound in his voice.

"Hey Levi… Sorry to wake you, I'm finally walking home from work."

"Yeah? How was it?"

"Interesting. I got the grasp really quick. I like it. I'm a waiter. It's really fun actually."

"That's good. So, are you close to home?"

"I'm about to get to that alleyway I use as a short cut."

"Okay, I'm glad. It's dark, you can see pretty good right?"

In the background, Levi could hear _"Hey there sexy, what brings you to this area?"_

"Rinne, what was that?"

"Levi… I'm scared…" I was whispering to Levi.

He was standing now, sternly asking "where. Are. You?"

The voice was closer to the phone, _"Sweet thang you need to get off that phone we are going to do some amazing things with you."_

"RINNE!" Levi was screaming realizing the phone was not near her ear anymore because of no response.

My body was numb and shaking. This version of me may have worked out, but she knew nothing about self-defense. I was in serious trouble….

The phone went dead on Levi's end.

I was scared out of my mind. What was going to happen to me? Why was I so scared? I was a Titan killer, fearless… but this world's me… I work out to stay thin… but I'm fucking weak and basically useless… I'm the opposite.

Help me Levi…

A tear strolled down my cheek as these three men were starting to feel my face, tears started flowing more and they were hitting their fingers now. I felt hands around my ass and a pair of hands were running up my shirt.

I was going to get raped if I didn't get help. These men were so disgusting. These memories were so clear of anything ever happening in this alley. Why now? Why haven't we gone back to our world yet?

LEVI!

I tried struggling to get free, but these men were definitely fit. My struggling was pathetic…

Someone just kill me now. It would be better than this….


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Dying Sounds Better Than This…

I'm sobbing beyond this point. Why can't I scream to get someone's attention? Someone has to be out this late at night, right? I'm frozen. There's no burst of adrenaline to wake up my instincts. Just. Plain. Fear.

"Aw baby, why you cryin'? This is going to be the best day of your life." I hear some voice speak this near my ear and it sends shivers down my spine.

I feel some hands wipe away tears on my face and the voice attached to the hands speaks, "this is an ugly look on you baby. Stop crying"

I feel my jacket being unzipped and slowly sliding off my shoulders and the air hit my skin, sending goosebumps everywhere over my body. "Who wears these kinds of clothes and doesn't expect to get some serious attention?"

The noises from crying are getting louder and I still can't move! Damnit! Move Rinne, move!

Levi can't help you, he doesn't know where you are. You never told him the route. A small burst of adrenaline finally found its way leaving me to wiggle out of some grasps and scream before, no air in my lungs… My gut feels like it's on fire… I looked down to notice the clenched fist connected to my stomach. Gasping for air my legs grew weak and started shaking as my gasping and coughing fit continued.

"Now be a good piece of ass and stay still!" the third voice talked finally.

"Maybe she's got a little boyfriend she is going home to." That first guy was being so sarcastic, trying to get me to move around again. Sadistic bastard, just wanted to punch me again.

I end up crying out Levi's name and the three guys started laughing. "So there is a guy back home for her. This is gonna be good."

My jacket is off and there's the tug at the back of my neck, the bikini top was being undone as my arms were being held in place and my shorts' button was undone and I could hear the slow pace unzipping of the zipper…

This is really happening… Please someone find me…

The bikini top was no longer covering my breasts and they were being violated by one of the men, I'm back to sobbing almost uncontrollably again and almost instantly, my cheek is stinging. I was just… smacked… "Shut the hell up little whore."

My eyes are widened and by now I'm emotionally and physically exhausted to the highest degree and I almost just don't care anymore, it was inevitable at this point that my life was going to be destroyed by these three men...

Hange… I just wanna go home…

I feel myself being forced to the ground. Arms pinned by two of the men and the third one, pulled my shorts down and the came over my shoes and my legs started moving as I realized I could hear the movement of clothes from him… his pants were coming off…

I find myself crying out for Levi again… but almost instantly I scream in pain as I feel this man violate me, bare, no type of protection and very rough. It lasted for what seemed like hours and me screaming at the top of my lungs in pain. Suddenly it stopped and I reduced to crying uncontrollably, but why did he stop? These three didn't seem like they would ever stop at least so suddenly…

A strange voice, "Excuse me, but what do you three fuck bags think you're doing to this innocent girl?"

"The fuck man! My face! You kicked my face!" My penetrator yelled.

"You're lucky I'm not murdering you!" That voice again…

My vision is blurred and the grip on my arms is release at which I start to curl up in a ball sobbing, I'm probably the ugliest crier right now, snot from my nose and everything, I don't care. Someone came to save me… I hope.

"Man let's get the fuck out of here before the cops are called!" one of the other men announce.

"Too late, before I came and rearranged your buddies face with my foot, I called, and they're in route now. Should be here fairly quickly since the station is right there. You're fucked." That voice… it's getting clearer…

"Fuck man!" I hear feet running away and the sirens… and that voice is yelling to the sirens the location the men are going…

That voice…

I flinch as the man lays his coat over me an

d lifts me up bridal style "It's going to be okay, Rinne. You're safe now."

My name… This voice knows my name… my vision starting to come back to me while I'm blinking tears out of my eyes.

I'm shaking, my breathing completely labored, and I'm almost on the verge of a panic attack.

"Shhh shhh shhh, Rinne… It's me, Professor Smith…" He was petting my hair to calm me down, so calmly "I heard screaming and I saw it was you on the ground… I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get to you quicker."

I managed to hold back tears and the sobbing noises enough to say "t-t-thank y-y-you." And I start crying again.

We're moving. I can tell. I grab a fist full of his shirt while crying.

"Do you know you're less than 2 minutes away from your house? With this walk?" I nod slightly.

How'd he know where I live? Oh wait, our files for documents. He sent me a few already, of course he knew…

"I'm just going to talk to the police officers, they may want get you to a rape kit, maybe he left fluids behind… Oh man, your arms are bruised already… same with your face… These guys will take care of you."

I managed to again only spit out a word "Levi" before hiccupping during my crying.

"Oh, Mr. Ackerman? Do you want me to get a hold of him? Let him know you're going to the hospital?"

I nod trying to grab my phone that wasn't there it was on the ground and I ask him about my phone.

He finds my phone for me and dialing the last number, Levi.

 **Levi's POV**

Rinne… What happened?! You're not answering my calls…. 50 calls later, and still nothing… I'm scared shitless, I don't know what's going on, I don't know where she is. I've officially cracked….

Wait… my phone's ringing… RINNE!  
"Rinne! What happened!? Are you okay?! I've been so worried!" I'm frantic.

"Levi, this is Professor Smith."

"Where the fuck is Rinne! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Levi, I need you to calm down and meet us at the hospital." He was so calm and I fucking despised him for that.

"What the fuck. Happened. To. Rinne."

"She's been raped. Please meet us at the hospital."

I hung up and dashed out of the door, not really caring if I actually closed the door. Hospital! Gotta go!

 **Rinne's POV**

The police had to get a statement from Professor Smith and I… even though it took me forever to talk since I was crying but we ended up getting a ride from the cops to the hospital, I wasn't letting go of Professor Smith's shirt.

My professor has seen me nude and in the act of being raped… I was embarrassed to be witnessed in such a way, yet grateful he came to help.

I guess I seriously spaced out because next thing I knew, I was in a hospital gown, a bracelet with my information on it, Professor was on my left side, and Levi was on my right side… My eyes flew open and I gasped after seeing Levi. I almost started crying again.

"Hey there." His voice was calming to me, even though there wasn't a hint of emotion, like usual.

"Hey, you're awake. Glad to see. The test was done while you were sleeping, they didn't want to wake you… He did leave fluids… and there are some minor tears. They don't need stitched up, they just need to heal. Also, there's a pill they can give you to kill off the sperm to avoid anything coming from it…" He was trying so hard to be so gentle with me.

I shook my head yes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to walk with you… I could have prevented this whole thing…" Oh my Levi…

"Don't… Not… your… fault…" I grip Levi's hand tighter.

"Thank you… Erwin for saving Rinne."

"Hey now, who said we were on first name basis'?" He was joking, trying to lighten up the mood.

I let go of Levi's hand, curling up in a ball.

"Do you want me to lay with you?" Levi asked and I cringed a little.

"The doctor said it would be best to avoid contact until she's ready. She may end up developing PTSD and being touched this early could cause an episode." Erwin informed Levi, it just sounded like slurs to me.

"Mrs. Amsel, you can go home now. Unless you would feel safer here. We've done everything we needed to. Including photographs of the bruising. So, if anyone knows where she lives, and if she wants to go home, please take her home so she can rest. I'll give you a prescription for pain, because there will be pain for a few days at the least. Is that alright?" The doctor had come from nowhere it seemed to talk to us and I was glad to hear I could go home.

My Captain was finally by my side…

I'm being discharged… "Levi, will you stay with me tonight at my house?"

I knew he was shocked to hear, considering everything that's happened. His eyes were wide and he finally agreed…

Going home with my Captain…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I've Never Been This Vulnerable Before

Professor Smith lived close to the hospital, he told Levi and I he was going for a late night walk like usual and so he would just go home get his car so he could come get Levi and I, and take us to my home.

He took off, saying it would take about half an hour for him to be back here, if not less. Then he was out of the room.

"I'm going to keep you safe from now on. You cannot leave my side, only for classes if we're here any longer. When we get home to our universe, I don't want you going on any missions for a while." Levi had made up his mind but I didn't want to hear it. There at home, I was so much better than this Rinne… I've never been this vulnerable before.

Our talking lasted until the Professor came back and even then, we didn't notice him, and he walked in at a bad time…

"When we get back to our universe, I think I'm going to have to hide you. I don't know how long we've been gone this time through there. They may want to arrest you throw away the key. I don't know." Levi was genuinely concerned which put me at ease, but still…

"I'm not that vulnerable back home. You know it. I kill Titans just as well as you ca—" I covered my mouth realizing there's Professor Smith staring at Levi and I like we're nuts.

"Shit…" Levi groaned, "Professor… how much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Professor, please listen to us…" I'm trying to beg him, hopefully he'll believe us if we tell him at the house.

"Can we all go back to Rinne's place, because now someone found out and I'm not sure what's goi—" Levi was cut off by a voice, a voice I know all too well, Jean.

"RINNE! RINNE! ARE YOU OKAY!? I grabbed Armin and we high-tailed it here. Levi texted us letting us know you were in this hospital place! What happ—Professor Smith?" Jean was entering the room, with Armin's wrist in his hand, they were out of breath from running. Poor guys, I loved them so much like brothers, even though I'll never admit it to Jean.

"Rinne, what happened? All Ca—Levi texted us was that you were in the hospital and your face is bruised and you've got bruises on your arms that look like hand marks. What happened?" My poor Armin, so worried, about me, I hate him worrying.

"Guys, please… I'll… explain a little later, we have a bigger problem right now." I pointed to the Professor.

"What about him?" Jean asked me.

"We're caught. He heard Rinne and I talking about when we get "home" and now, he's that." Levi was pointing to a very shocked Professor.

"Are these two… like you, too?" Thank God, Professor is alive, he talked.

I sighed a little and nodded.

"Is he going to do something to us?" Jean asked, probably directing it to the Professor himself.

"I—Let's get you all back to Rinne's place, you four owe an explanation and Rinne needs rest…" He spoke again, thank you for not being too crazy about this situation.

We all collectively nodded.

"Let's get to the car Rinne, you're going up front next to me, since you'll be in pain, best not squish you with guys in the back. The rest of you, in the back." He started walking out to get a nurse to help take me to the car.

It took a few minutes just to get up, I was crying again, because it felt like the tears were reopening and tearing more when I was moving my lower half and I could see Jean and Armin were worried by their expressions, they had no idea what happened. I was allowed to keep the hospital garment because my clothes were evidence… I finally sat in a wheel chair and was rolled outside where the Professors car was and everyone was following. Again, it took time to get into the front seat of the car, but with help and crying, I made it. The Professor got into the driver's seat after closing my door, and the guys piled in the back.

It was a slightly uncomfortable ride back to my home.

"Is anyone going to tell us what happened?" Armin finally spoke up.

Time to face reality of what happened… "I was attacked and raped after work… I was almost home too…" My face fell and I just about started crying uncontrollably but I choked on tears. Stop crying… please…

"WHAT?!" Jean sounded furious.

"I was so weak and useless… I hate this world Jean, I really do. This version of me needs to be more on the offensive if she's gonna keep working at this stupid place… or get a car." I'm choking up again. "I know I'm going to remember this when we get back home… but I really don't want to…"

"Do you think Hange could whip something up to help you forget when we get home?" Jean asked and honestly it sounded like the perfect thing to ask.

"I wonder if injuries inflicted here… are inflicted back home… because if so, I know Hange and Isabel are freaking out."

"This is all so unbelievable. I don't know why I think I believe the lot of you." Professor finally chimed in.

I heard Levi's mumble, "That's because you were replaced by our Erwin the first time we came here."

Apparently Professor heard it too… "I'm sorry I was replaced by this other me and I didn't even know it?"

"Yeah. He was you in class and everything." Levi explained.

"How did I not catch you guys being different in class if you're from some other world? You guy have acted normal all this time." Erwin asked as he turned a corner.

"We got the memories of these versions of us and we just played like them because of all the skills and memories and etcetera."

"How did I not know that I was different when your me was me?" He was confused and you could tell by his voice.

"Because we played it like these us's. Mostly. But it never fell out of line because I guess all this stuff is as normal as it gets here… Which by the fucking way, fuck this world. At least in our world, all I had to do was worry about the Titans to kill and keeping Rinne out of fucking jail. Now in this world there's rape, and school and jobs that require very little clothes, raging hormones, and way too much carefree attitudes." Levi had a little rant but sighed as we reached my house.

"Alright, let's go. Mr. Ackerman, please help me get Rinne out of the car." Professor was being all sweet again. I miss our Erwin… I want to go home.

"Just… Levi, please don't use my last name." Levi hated his last name, or at least my Levi did, I'm not sure about this world's Levi.

After a few minutes, I was carefully removed from the car, my lower half was pretty numb from everything, including the pain medication. I'm wincing, because I can still feel the pain, but now I was in the Professor's arms.

This sucks.

Finally entered my house and the Professor took me to my room and laid me in my bed.

"Thank you Professor." I managed to say.

"Rinne, I'm staying with you tonight, okay? Okay. There's no fighting it." Levi was stern on this decision so I just nodded.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm going to he—hold on, a call" he turned away to answer it, and suddenly "That's great! Finally! Wait, when do you need her to come in to identify? The morning? Oh, okay. Thanks, I'll tell her. Bye."

"What was that?" Levi asked.

"I gave them my number to contact when something relating to this situation came in. They caught three men running. They need her to come in, in the morning about eight. So, no class for her, and I can't leave my classes, will you go with her Levi? I'll let you use my car. Professor Hange is my neighbor and also my friend, she'll come get me." The Professor, he gave us a lot of faith… he's like _our_ Erwin.

"Uh, sir, are you sure?" I could tell Levi was surprised, and Professor just nodded as he dialed a number on his phone and called someone.

"Hey, sorry to wake you. – Okay good, glad I didn't. – Well, it's a long story, can you please pick me up? – um, 436 Sina Court. It's those housing complexes by the college. – Thanks, see you soon." He hung up.

"So I have to face those three again?" I'm shaking again at the thought.

"It's going to be behind mirrored glass. They can't see in, but you can see them. They'll say a phrase that you heard and there should be three phrases to get each of them identified. As long as you can identify them, they'll all go away for a while." Professor was being so calm and caring.

I ran my fingers over the hand shaped bruises on my left arm and I wince a little.

"Hey now… don't do that…" Levi was looking at me with a sort of solace. This isn't normal.

It seemed like it was only seconds but it was actually about twenty minutes, and there was a knock on the front door. I asked Levi to go see who it was and he did.

"Mr. Ackerman? Professor Smith called me and this was the address he gave me. Must have been the wrong one." I could hear from my bedroom; it was Hange.

"Nope, right house, come in." I heard two sets of footsteps coming to my room and I curled up in a ball.

"Erwin! Why are you in a student's home? This is against the ru— Miss Amsel?! Erwin what happened?!" Hange was such a caring but crazy person.

"That's not my name…" I mumbled almost incomprehensibly.

"I'll explain it on the way home…" Professor sighed.

"So, I believe it might be good to leave, it's been a crazy night. A lot of things happened." Levi stated trying to shoo the teachers out of the house to let Rinne sleep.

"I'll see you two later, let me know what happens after the line-up." Professor spoke up before opening the door.

"Whatever you ass…" Levi mumbled catching himself, realizing this isn't his Erwin.

Hange and Smith left the home and Levi locked the door going back to Rinne.

"Want me to lay with you or on the couch?" Levi asked me with a sort of peacefulness in his tone.

"With me… please?" I am pretty sure I started to tear up again, trying not to actually cry.

He got in bed quite gingerly and didn't touch me because he didn't know if I wanted it and honestly, I didn't I just wanted him close.

"I am so weak here Levi… I was so vulnerable and I've never been this vulnerable…" I whispered.

"It's okay… This world is more messed up than ours… I don't ever want to see this again."

"I'd have rather been eaten by a Titan…"

"Don't say that. I don't want to lose you in any way."

I managed a faint smile as I started to drift off to sleep and so did he.


End file.
